


Taste [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always rules; there's no other way to break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/fiyd)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/taste) | 6.8 MB | 09:55


End file.
